


daylight in your eyes

by apeunde



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, i just really liked mermaid hyuken, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“you’re so manipulative,” jaehwan mutters glumly, but there’s a light in his eyes that has sanghyuk’s smile grow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	daylight in your eyes

Jaehwan’s laughter rings in Sanghyuk’s ears, echoes of it hitting back from the walls of rocks around them; the dim twilight of the late afternoon in the world outside makes the waves glisten along the stone as they race, their fins treading the water with ease.

“You’re so slow,” Sanghyuk teases, making a sharp turn left right in front of Jaehwan’s nose, earning himself a huff. Even that little noise is melodious as it comes out of Jaehwan’s mouth, and it makes Sanghyuk stop — Jaehwan always does.

“That’s so unfair, how am I supposed to even hold up with the fastest swimmer in the kingdom?” Jaehwan whines as he swims closer, his stout fishtail glimmering behind him. Sanghyuk chuckles, mostly because there’s only one answer: he can’t.

And Jaehwan knows that all too well.

“Oh, please forgive me, your highness,” Sanghyuk mocks, naked chest bowing low unto the sand in front of Jaehwan’s flipper, knowing full well the effect the title has on his companion.

“Oh shut up,” Jaehwan mumbles, plush lips set in a pout of disapproval.

“I will if you kiss me,” Sanghyuk grins with mischief in his eyes; it has Jaehwan give him a sceptical look and a once over before he carefully floats closer.

“You’re so manipulative,” Jaehwan mutters glumly, but there’s a light in his eyes that has Sanghyuk’s smile grow. He knows he’s in danger for even meeting up with Jaehwan like this, but danger was always something for Sanghyuk to defy — especially for someone like Jaehwan.

“Good,” he whispers as Jaehwan leans in close, the scales of their tails touching as their fins wash against each other; it’s a feeling that only Jaehwan’s lips pressing against his can outdo, soft but cool against his. Sometimes Sanghyuk wonders what would happen if Jaehwan were to announce their relationship to his family, wonders each time if maybe every kiss might be their last — but it never is, not until now, and he hopes it will never be.

They sink down unto the sand, Jaehwan on top of Sanghyuk, hands at his sides. Sanghyuk shudders to the touch of Jaehwan’s thumbs brushing along his skin, and his tongue flicking along the roof of his mouth, and he forgets everything as he gets lost in the moment.

It’s Jaehwan that pulls back after a moment longer, diving in again just to plant a line of little ticklish kisses up and down Sanghyuk’s jaw — it makes him giggle, and for a moment Jaehwan stops, eyes closed, listening to the sound.

“Hmmm,” Jaehwan hums as his eyes open again, and Sanghyuk lets his eyes wander down their bodies, illuminated by the colourful reflection of the sun rays on their scales, broken by the water around.

Usually, Sanghyuk dislikes his brown scales, so dull and plain next to others’; it makes him feel lonely most of the time, hearing the laughter of his classmates from back when he was nothing but a child. But like this, matched with Jaehwan’s royally blue ones, they make lights dance along their skin in a deep warm gold, playing with Jaehwan’s turquoise glow, and it’s far more beautiful than anything Sanghyuk has ever seen.

“You know,” he starts with a small smile as he tries to look back at Jaehwan who’s now resting his head against Sanghyuk’s chest, “if it weren’t for you I wouldn’t be able to swim that fast.”

Jaehwan looks up at the words, eyes shining almost in the colour of Sanghyuk’s scales, and a flow in the water makes his hair tousle around his face. He doesn’t say anything, but his eyebrows are raised in question, a low hum urging Sanghyuk on.

“You make me see myself differently than I did before,” Sanghyuk goes on, and the smile on his lips only widens. There’s a lot he could say to Jaehwan, most of which he already knows; but Sanghyuk feels his chest clench at the thought of voicing it all out. It makes goosebumps rise on his skin, the fact that he is able to feel so much for one person only, and he wants to keep it all to himself, a secret hidden but yet in plain sight.

And so he stays silent, doesn’t explain any further. He knows he doesn’t have to, knows that Jaehwan understands; but he also knows that Jaehwan thrives on words and music, and Sanghyuk promises to himself that one day, when he’s good enough, he’ll say it all.

“You’re such a mush.” Jaehwan laughs, and his voice floats in the water around them like a chiming of bells in a summer breeze — or at least, that’s how Sanghyuk imagines it.

“You made me one,” Sanghyuk pouts, cheeks now bright pink, and he flings his fin to throw some sand at Jaehwan. There’s only a little fight, because the moment Jaehwan tries to tackle Sanghyuk down into the sand he’s gone, hidden behind a big boulder, algae playing around his hip; Jaehwan knows his cause is lost when Sanghyuk disappears suddenly, only to reappear right behind him in movement hard to catch.

“You can’t run,” Sanghyuk mutters into Jaehwan’s ear as the other tries to break the hold of Sanghyuk’s arms around him. Jaehwan only huffs with effort.

“We’ll see about that, brat,” he retorts, fingers coming down on Sanghyuk’s sides in an attack Sanghyuk didn’t foresee, having him gasp for air as Jaehwan’s fingers tickle without mercy.

Sanghyuk laughs as he lets go, trying to find shelter, and Jaehwan knows that he’ll miss dinner with the way Sanghyuk’s eyes glisten as he looks over his shoulder, swimming out further into the blue.

**Author's Note:**

> nothing to say other than that i bet nobody knows what song that title is from lol


End file.
